


Prompt 62: Camera (Extended Cut)

by Authorexx



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Allusion to Alex's "death", Angst, But also not, F/F, Fluff, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorexx/pseuds/Authorexx
Summary: This is the extended version of the 62nd prompt in Cabenson Fic Fest 2020!  I hope you enjoy.  -Ax
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Prompt 62: Camera (Extended Cut)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extended version of the 62nd prompt in Cabenson Fic Fest 2020! I hope you enjoy. -Ax

Olivia had taken it upon herself to update her living space. Much of it had grown to be dated—she’d lived in this apartment for the better part of a decade, and she owed it to herself to get some furniture that she didn’t have to build herself. Her bedroom set was the first to be replaced. The week before the furniture delivery, Olivia packed up her bedroom, digging through her drawers before their replacements arrived. She’d packed up nearly all of the room, save for the far bedside table. Olivia hadn’t touched it in years—that drawer hadn’t belonged to her. It was Alex’s. Packing up that drawer signaled a change in Olivia’s life. Would she choose to replace the items inside or instead start fresh, leaving the drawer empty for a new occupant? She’d put off the packing until the last possible second, finding a decent box for whatever awaited her inside.

Olivia placed the box on the floor, and she opened the drawer. It was similar to opening a time capsule. There wasn’t much inside, but it all had belonged to Alex. Olivia began to pack it up, acknowledging each individual item as uniquely “Alex.” There was a well-loved journal (with the pen embossed with her name,) a copy of the novel she’d been reading back then (ever the bookworm,) an extra pair of glasses (always prepared,) a bottle of her favorite perfume (sometimes the only thing she’d worn to bed,) and finally, a digital camera. Olivia suddenly remembered the camera—she hadn’t seen it since Alex’s “death” those years before, having considered it as good as lost over the years. Olivia pressed a button on the camera, and it sprung to life—good as new.

The detective’s new mission was to decode the camera and find any old pictures inside. Lucky for her, Alex had kept the necessary cords for the contraption with it. She hooked it up to her computer and waited for it to charge, hopeful that nothing was deleted. Olivia opened the files on her computer and started to poke through the photos.

The first few were from an evening out with the squad—Alex had played shutterbug. Elliot, Fin, Munch, Warner, Huang—even Cragen was in attendance. All smiles—they must’ve just had a big win. There were several outtakes with the self-timer—a blurry Alex appeared in the edge of several frames until they had the best shot. They hadn’t taken a picture together like this in a while.

The next photos were in Alex’s apartment. Olivia saw herself cooking in Alex’s kitchen, unaware of the camera behind her… and in the next shot, she had turned around, reaching for the camera herself. The next few shots were Alex, sitting on the kitchen counter in Olivia’s NYPD sweatshirt. It must’ve been winter—she saw their coats hanging by the door in the background. She bit her lip, holding back tears at the next few photos—Alex had held the camera aloft as she kissed Olivia on the cheek. Olivia looked at her own smile, swallowing hard before she continued.

The screen became bright as Olivia opened another file—the next photos were from spring. They were in Central Park, and Olivia’s memory rushed back to her. Alex had begged her to go on a picnic. The sky was a gorgeous blue, much like Alex’s eyes. It was clearly over their lunch hour—Olivia’s badge was on her belt, and Alex was in her typical office attire—but Alex had insisted. It must’ve been the first warm day of the year. The next picture must’ve only had one take—it was a blurry, stolen kiss in public. Alex had always been bold.

A few more photos had spring becoming summer—Alex’s birthday; the two of them on the beach; some artistic shots of the courthouse and the precinct with no particular human subject. Summer turned into fall; Alex had gotten a haircut—horizontal bangs now framed her face, and Olivia’s heart sank. She knew there weren’t many photographs left. That was a few short weeks before their lives had changed forever.

She clicked once more. It must’ve been a Sunday morning. Alex held the camera up in the mirror as Olivia’s arms wrapped around her. The time stamps jumped to fifteen minutes later—they were in a similar position, this time in their underwear. Olivia was grinning like an idiot in the photo, and in the next, seconds later, she was kissing Alex’s neck, making the blonde wear a similar grin. The following photo was another self-shot kiss, slightly off-center. The next few were steamier—Alex must’ve been laying back on the bed with the camera pointed up at Olivia. The detective was holding the sheets to her chest, a shy smile on her blushing face, and then the angle changed—Olivia was now behind the camera. Alex was lying on her stomach, gazing up at the camera with her customary smirk, her body similarly draped in sheets. They hadn’t known this was their last time together.

The lump in Olivia’s throat rose once more and the photos became blurry as her eyes filled with tears. “I miss you, Alex,” she whispered, her voice wavering and thin. “I miss you so much.”


End file.
